Asudan
The Asudan is a soveriegn political entity that is was assembled during the midst of the War of the Dawn and the War of Succession by the Archprophet Aldar but indirectly by Stalaheid Udin. Their primary goal is to stop the Azimur threat and save all despite allegeiances. History and Founding The Archprophet originally suggested the group's formation as Alnair Lunatus, Eridanus Grayfeather, Stalaheid Udin, and Saldir Feridan, as well as additional Vanadun support. The intial goal of the group was a cooperative link between Vanadun and humanity in hopes Stalaheid could be controlled. However Stalaheid dismissed the Archprophet's guidance and chose to go after Halemar. Following this the Archprophet sent Alnair and his sister Aerina to keep Stalaheid safe despite the political consequences. Saldir Feridan was left behind due to Stalaheid's distaste as well as Alnair appointing him Eridanus' duties until the next marshal could be selected under the wings of Horusha. Upon arriving at the Wolfstone, Stalaheid decides to allow Leothas Ellecan command of Halemar's forces upon hearing that Halemar was last seen at an ambush in the south. Though heir, none of the lords are willing to pledge their men to Stalaheid. While investigating the group soon learns that Halemar is held in the Archonatan. Alnair reasons that they could summon soldiers in time and that it would require a tactical assault. Given three days to assemble a team, Alnair on Stalaheid's behest is sent to secure the allegiance of the Pale Knight and his 100 mounted men, while Stalaheid and Aerina go to the Blacklight where they seek mercenaries led by the Archer Gale, despite Alnair's protests. With the securing of the Pale Knight's temporary allegiance and the Archer Gale signified the formation of the Asudan. Recent Events ''Storm's Wake '' Upon arriving at the Wolfstone, Stalaheid decides to allow Leothas Ellecan command of Halemar's forces upon hearing that Halemar was last seen at an ambush in the south. Though heir, none of the lords are willing to pledge their men to Stalaheid. While investigating the group soon learns that Halemar is held in the Archonatan. Alnair reasons that they could summon soldiers in time and that it would require a tactical assault. Given three days to assemble a team, Alnair on Stalaheid's behest is sent to secure the allegiance of the Pale Knight and his 100 mounted men, while Stalaheid and Aerina go to the Blacklight where they seek mercenaries led by the Archer Gale, despite Alnair's protests. With the securing of the Pale Knight's temporary allegiance and the Archer Gale signified the formation of the Asudan. After rescuing Halemar he is included as a temporary member. ''Fading Light '' Following Aerina's death, Alnair leaves the Asudan and is followed by Morathi who refuses to fight for Halemar. Gale dismisses himself after Halemar is rescued after he leads a retreat during the Battle of Archonatan. Marking the disbandment of the Asudan. However the group is resurrected 6 months later after they are needed to investigate a Thanon held town that lies between the rival armies. Alnair returns to Stalaheid asking for his help with Morathi to investigate the town of Anastoles. There the three of them meet the necromancer Seku Userak, leading to a clash of arms, ending with Stalaheid firing a bolt of lightning from his palm and making a deal with Seku for his help on the Asudan, marking the fourth permanent member. While Alnair distrusts Seku greatly, Stalaheid is interested in manipulating the necromancer in various ways. Morathi and Seku begin a friendly rivalry as they compete with their supernatural-esque abilities. At last Stalaheid realizes the secrets to the Suntomb and the Asudan moves to unearth the sun shards to repair the Mirrordial, this requires traversing the ruins of Sunbasa which officially belongs to the Thanons and is occupied by the Azimur. As the Asudan crosses the Graypins, the group is ambushed by the Harbinger of Amongroth, Essenia. She declares that the Asudan are the most dangerous people alive and together it was a matter of time before they disintegrated. The Asudan is defeated easily, but instead of killing Stalaheid, she takes him hostage. Despite Alnair's tracking abilities he accepts that they must go instead to the Suntomb without him. ''Rising Tides '' ''Breaking Skies''